Music
Music is a superior element. It requires sound and 1000 diamonds. Statistics Damage: very high Speed: slow Defense: above average Spells Singer’s Voice User equips a microphone that sends a shockwave to everyone in the area -It costs 250 shards -User cannot move while this move takes place -It is a close range spell -Charging this spell doesn’t increase damage. Instead, it increases range -This move can stun -The damage this spell does is 100 - 350, depending on your power -This spell costs 165 mana -If your in mid-air while using this attack, the shockwave will turn into a big sphere -This attack will create a musical note sound when it hits someone -The cooldown is 6 seconds Allegro Charm User summons a giant clef note in the air. The user can then control the symbol with their mouse cursor to obliterate enemies down below -This attack is a projectile spell -This costs 425 shards and 330 mana -When summoned, it stays in the air for 1 second before user is able to guide the symbol -When exploded, it plays a random song for 7 seconds -The user can ride on the symbol. This is a useful glitch if in need to travel -When the symbol explodes, the explosion creates a yellow orb that stays there for 7 seconds -The explosion does 450 damage. However, when touching the orb, enemies get damaged 50 HP per second -Moves such as Gleaming Borealis or Gravitational Globe cannot block this projectile Divine Melody “User starts playing a harp, making a circle of light, healing any party member in it and protecting them from harm” -User sits down while strumming the harp -Harp makes a beautiful melody -The circle stays for 10 seconds, healing a total of 500 health -Party members inside the circle take no damage, but can’t use any abilities -Opponents cannot enter the circle -The circle gives of golden particles and is white -The harp’s strings glow green -This move costs 650 shards and costs no mana. However, it costs 515 stamina -The cooldown is 30 seconds -When the spell is over, the user gets stunned = Jazzy Soul = “User gets covered in a dark blue aura that plays jazz. Anyone that touches the user gets stunned and low damaged” -The dark blue aura looks like the white aura you can purchase using robux -This spell costs 900 shards and 200 mana. It also takes away 50 health from the user when activated. -The cooldown is 60 seconds. The aura stays for 35 seconds -The jazz music sounds like a saxophone playing -The damage inflicted into enemies is 100 -Jazzy Soul does not stun opponents with Inertia activated = Final Requiem = “User equips a electronic guitar and plays a tune that freezes enemies in time and damages them overtime” -The music is electronic rock music -This move costs 1560 shards and 1000 mana -When this is activated, the sky turns to night and changes color every second -This ultimate does a total of 1000 -The range of this ultimate is 1.5x as much as Nightmare’s ultimate -The duration of this ultimate is 15 seconds -The cooldown is 125 seconds -The user can be damaged while using ultimate. This is a huge disadvantage because you cannot move while the ultimate is active *Note: Music requires sound to be made, so most people may not be able to get it Trivia -Music is the first element to require only one other element and an amount of diamonds